I knew what you did last summer
by sgmp
Summary: This story takes place around Halloween.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: I guess this would be season 5 if you need to know. Ross is working at the college and Chandler and Monica are dating, though no one knows. No one else is dating anyone. Sorry in advance that Phoebe isn't in this much. One last thing, everything in italics is Chandler's thoughts.

Disclaimer: There not mine.

_Perfect, everyone is here. It's time to make plans for the rest of the week,_ "So guys anyone free this week?"

_There should be at least 2 people free to hang out._

"Actually I'm thinking of getting a Halloween party together." _Okay Rachel down, I expected that much._

"I'll help!" _Darn Monica, I was afraid of that._

"No thanks I want to plan it on my own. Pick out invitations and decorations." _Uh Oh, red alert red alert! This can not be good. The others must feel the same way, because Joey and Ross just tried to sink into their seats, and Phoebe's now talking to her coffee cup. I wonder if she'll get an answer._

"What?" _Well that was ear piercing._ "You don't know the first thing about planning parties. Plus you only have a week, there's no way you can do this without me." _Valid point, but I don't think it will work. Let's find out._

"I'll have you know that I can plan an excellent party in a week. In fact I could do it in a day if I had to." _Oh, yeah good come back Rachel. Way to get her riled up._

"We'll see about that!" _Poof, and out the door she goes. This can't be good; she will be in a bad mood for a while. Although we could just play some foosball, she will beat me and feel a ton better._

"Few that was a close one. I think she took that really well." _Ha._

"Really Ross, you could see from inside that chair?" _Bring it on Dino Dude._

"Shut up" _Excellent come back never heard better, __Dino Dude. I should start calling him that out loud._ "At least I wasn't talking to a coffee cup" _Dino Dude has a point. Maybe I can figure out if it answered back._

"Hey, I just had an interesting conversation. Don't knock it till you try it." _Oh, definitely next on my list of things to do. Wait conversation that means it did talk back. Oh no, Joey looks like he's got something important to say. _

"Ok enough with the coffee cup. I have some great news. I'm going to be the star of a new movie!" _Yeah, they're making a Stewart Little 3!_

"So Joe, what's the movie." _Do I really want to know_?

"I knew what you did last summer. It the 3rd movie to the 'I know what you did last summer' movies. This one's about a guy, me, who wakes out of a comma to have lost his memory. He must figure out what the teens did and tell the authorities before they kill him." _I bet they're already lining up for tickets._

"Way to go Joey." _Wait a minute he'll be busy all week. That leaves Dino Dude, ha still funny, and cup girl, no just doesn't work, as the only ones left. Not my first choice, but, some interesting conversation will come none the less. _

"Oh no, I have to go. I'm planning a costume contest at the college and have to meet with officials to approve it." _Ross's busy. Well it could be worse, they could all be busy. Then I would just be bored all week._

"Guess it's just you and me, Phoebe."

"Sorry, I can't. Did I not tell you?" _Either that or the aliens sucked out the memory._ "I'm going to Montana with some work people for a masseuse convention." _Great, just great, I'm all alone again._

Authors note: This chapter is kind of short but I wanted to see if people find my style confusing. Please let me know either way. I'll post the second chapter on Saturday.


	2. Co wokers and Costume parties

A/N: Sorry about the long overdue update. I had writers block and then as soon as I figured out how I wanted to write this I got sick. Any way, this one will be slightly different (and hopefully more readable) then the last. The italics are still thoughts; however this time it changes who's thoughts it is depending on who is there. Please review to let me know if people are still interested in this story.

Disclamer: not mine.

Scene 1 Monica's work her and two coworkers Bob and Fred are there making meals (Its Monica's thoughts).

"So Monica are you coming to the Halloween party after close on Sunday?" Bob wondered.

"Sorry I can't make it. My friend decided to through together a last minute Halloween party." _Even though I know she won't have it ready by then._

"That's cool." Fred replied. "My friend had the same thoughts yesterday. He planed it all out already and it is going to be so awesome."

"You can't plan a party in a day!" Monica shrieked.

"Well he did. He even sent out invitations," Fred answered triumphantly.

"Hey does that mean I'll be the only one at the work party?" Bob asked.

"No, I'm sure the wait staff is coming." Fred said while starting to laugh.

_Oh no!_ Monica thought as her coworkers voices faded out. _What if she can do it? If Rachel's party is a success it could ruin me. Soon she would be having parties all the time, there would be no end. She would even want parties to celebrate her new outfits. It won't stop there either. First Phoebe and Ross will start doing it, then Joey too. Oh no, even my boyfriend Chandler would. I can't let this happen. I have to sabotage this party. Oh I can start by randomly inviting people._ "Hey Bob you're more then welcome to come to Rachel's party if you don't want to be the only chef at this one." _Hey why are they giving me weird looks?_

"Um... thanks for the invitation but weren't you listening? Fred just asked me to his." Bob said puzzled.

_What when was this?_ Monica wondered. _Damn it!_

Scene 2 Ross is at his apartment alone. Every thing is his thoughts.

How do they get the nerve to laugh at me? I can get students interested. All I have to do is make up some awesome fliers and put them up everywhere. Hmm... what's a good slogan... 'What's more fun!'... no that's stupid. 'For a good time.' Definitely to pornish. Hey but if I change good to fun it might just work. Let's see: For a fun time stop by Dr. Geller's office. I like it. It sounds very professional, time to go make copies at the store.

Scene 3 Ross is at the store waiting in line there is a women with her young son in front of him. Still his thoughts.

"Umm... how much longer are you going to be?" Ross asked, "Because they are going to close soon and I can just come back tomorrow."

"I'm almost done." The women replied.

"Thanks," Ross replied, "Cute kid."

"Thanks." The women said.

"For a fun time stop by Dr. Geller's office." The kid read.

"Tommy! Where did you read that from?" The women snapped.

"Mommy it's just on this guy's fliers." Tommy replied.

"What?" The women said disgusted. "That's just sick, stay away from my child." She hurried out the door.

"What? I'm a college professor throwing a costume contest." Ross shouted. _Well I don't think it's bad. Let's start coping, 300 sounds like a good amount._


End file.
